


The Morning After

by fuzzy_paint



Series: Getting Hitched [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_paint/pseuds/fuzzy_paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe we're doing this," Jane says. "Can you believe we're doing this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> For Ari: you know why.

Jane stretches, back arched and toes pressing into the mattress, before she kicks away the tangle of sheets around her legs. She's alone, the other side of the bed cool to the touch, but she smells coffee and hears a faint clatter from outside the room. Probably dishes. She stays there for a few more minutes, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand and stretching her muscles a bit more, reveling in the pleasant ache of her body. 

When she gets up, she picks up Thor's shirt, rumpled and creased, but in a better state than her dress. Also, easier to put on for all that she's practically drowning in it, even with the sleeves still rolled up to the elbows. It hangs off her shoulder, riding precariously low under her collarbone. Jane leaves it be. She might be alone, but something tells her she won't be wearing it for much longer. 

Jane takes the time to use the bathroom, wash her hands and then slap a toothbrush in her mouth, functioning mostly on autopilot, unable to get rid of the dopey grin even when she yawns, mouth full of toothpaste. When she finishes and actually looks in the mirror and sees the state of her hair, she grimaces and then combs through it with her fingers. The bracelet she's still wearing gets caught on a tangle and she has to work to undo it. Once it's loose, she takes it off - borrowed from Darcy and a pale blue to boot - and puts it on the counter. She'll have to return it later. Then she pulls her hair back, and sets out to find Thor. 

She pauses where Mjolnir rests by the door, leaning against the wall. She has to bend to touch the handle, and when she crooks her finger in the leather strap, tugging just once, she grins to think she can feel a spark of _something_ before she lets go. Maybe there's a bond there too now, after yesterday and last night, but then she steps out in the hall where the smell of coffee is stronger, and the thought files away in the back of her mind to be considered later. 

The hallway splits at a tee, right to her lab and access to the rest of the building, and left to the living room and the rest of their apartment beyond. She goes left. There's a pathway through the living room between where they'd piled boxes, still unopened. She steps through them carefully. Maybe later today she'll get the rest of the gang here to go through them. It's tradition, isn't it? 

Either way, it'll be later. She's not quite ready to let them into her bubble.

Thor's in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers (how and when he started wearing them, Jane doesn't know, but they sure look good, slung low on his hips like that) and looking at him, she feels- 

Kind of gross, actually, dried sweat on her skin and grit in her eyes, but she grins and leans against the counter, watching the muscles in his back as he pours two cups of coffee and touches the bacon and eggs in the frying pans with a spatula. 

She could watch him for a while without letting him know, but he's aware of her all too quickly. When he turns, his smile is like the morning sun, and Jane is glad she's alone in her thoughts, because while it might be true, it's certainly a ridiculous thing to think. She smiles all the same, and meets him halfway. 

He tastes like coffee and toothpaste, and under that, he tastes like last night, all the emotions threatening to push into the open. He puts his hands on her sides, turning her so he can hoist her up onto the counter. He doesn't have to bend so much to kiss her that way though Jane plants her feet flat against the side of the counter and pushes herself up and against him to shrink out the difference even more. Not like last night, when he'd kissed her in front of all their friends and loved ones, when she'd blinked back tears because for all his strength and steadiness, his hands shook when he'd taken hers. 

They haven't quite christened the kitchen yet - the living room and bedroom, the back of the door to their apartment, definitely - but they haven't had time, not with Thor back and forth from Asgard every few days and Jane gone just as much, chasing the anomalies that link to the Einsten Rosen Bridge but aren't the Bifrost. Seventeen other occurrences before she'd met Thor, and eleven since she'd repaired it, and none of them from Asgard. There's a puzzle there she's on the verge of unraveling, but that settles back to rest next to her thoughts about Mjolnir when Thor pushes her knee to the side, hitching it up over his hip. His boxers ride even lower when she tries to get closer, and he mouths her bare shoulder. 

Jane tugs on his hair, getting both the groan and the kiss she wants. 

They pause, each grinning against the other's mouth, when the bacon starts to smell like it might burn. They've been very careful about cooking things and making out at the same time since the incident with her trailer and the hot plate shortly after she'd found a way to bring him back to her. Thor pulls away reluctantly, pausing to kiss the tip of her nose. 

Jane curls her fingers around the edge of the counter, watching him take care of the pan on the stove top, taking the mug of coffee when he offers it. Jane smiles at the clink of her ring against the ceramic before she takes a sip. It's good, because Thor's learned to make it just how he likes it, which is pretty much how she likes it as well. 

Thor leans against the counter next to the stove, watching her and drinking his own coffee. They grin at each other over their cups. When he sets his aside to see to the toast, Jane catches the glint on his hand and her smile grows until it almost hurts.

Thor's ring is simple, without ornamentation, so it won't get caught on anything in battle, and made from adamantium for the same reason. She won't send him into battle - because there will always be another battle - with something that might break, but even more, she won't give him something that might eventual corrode, wear away under the natural stress of time. Not when she intends to be at his side for as long as his ring lasts.

After a long talk with Pepper, and then Dr. McCoy - and an equally interesting conversation with Logan - she and Tony and Bruce had dismantled the 42nd floor of Stark Tower, the third of their combined labs (the first a lost cause and the second still under repairs), and spent three days building and crafting the specialized equipment necessary to create and mold the alloy.

She's never thought much about rings one way or the other, not until Thor went down on his knee and offered her a small box. Proposal runs much differently in Asgard, according to Sif, who'd taken the time to explain the typical Asgardian courtship afterward, much different for all that the actual ceremony remained largely the same, but someone must have explained the tradition, or he'd picked it up from a movie at some point.

In her head, she can't piece together how he did it, not yet, how he convinced a living star to give up a piece of its heart for him, for her, or how he forged it into the stone on the ring she now wears. With Mjolnir and possibly Loki, though most days he still dances away from any of them whenever they get too close, so maybe not.

She thought she'd seen him yesterday, in the corner of her eye, so maybe yes.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she says, even though she can, she does, and knows he feels the same. "Can you believe we're doing this?" 

"Of course," Thor says, but he grins like he can't believe it either. Honeymoon phase, she thinks, but they've already had that, for brief moments when they'd met, and later when they'd reunited, and even later still when she'd nearly died the first time (when Loki had saved her life and then stared at her like he couldn't believe he'd done it, too startled to resist when Thor had yanked him into a grateful hug). 

They've already had that; Jane knows what that feels like, and this isn't it. It feels like yesterday wasn't even real, like it was a dream, and to think, in a few months, they'll be doing it again. She'd have been happy to do it just once, either here or in Asgard, whichever he preferred, but Thor had wanted their joining to be valid according to the laws and customs of both realms. He'd talked about visiting all the Nine, just so the entirety of Yggdrasil might truly know her as his bride. 

She'd talked him out of that, at least, but they'll have to do it again in Asgard, with all the pomp and circumstance Jane doesn't know what to do with, the traditions and rites in place for it to be seen as legit in his realm and for Odin's Throne to recognize her as Frigga's valid successor. Such is the way of things, though Jane doesn't... she can't...

For Thor, she will. 

No one told her it'd be like this, that she'd feel so giddy and unbearably light. Thor plates the food, eggs and bacon and toast, and then he sets them on the counter next to her. Jane ignores them, despite the rumble in her stomach. She touches the ring on his finger, then brings his hand to her mouth and kisses it. He makes a pleased noise and Jane giggles before she surges forward and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Thor puts his hands on her thighs, pushing higher until he's rucking up the shirt until it's above her waist, and his palms are warm on her hips. Even with his mouth on hers, then on her neck, her hands tangling in his hair, she can't stop grinning; Thor's constant smile makes it even harder.

Their food gets well past cold before they return to it.


End file.
